A Whisper and a Vampire
by SomeGuyCalledAkira
Summary: I died so she could live...or at least I thought I did. Now I'm stuck in a school aimed a coexistence with people who aren't even human. I really wish I had more than just a knife to protect myself...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fire Emblem. This is just what happens when you let an idiot Play Radiant Dawn while reading Rosario Vampire.**

Prologue: A God's Fall and A New Life

"We have to end this now. Please take all the power I have."

"Thank you. I'll use it well."

From the other side of the battlefield, I could see Micaiah and the Commander squaring off with the goddess Ashera herself. Micaiah lifted her hand into the air, and a stream of blue flame burst out and spiraled around Commander Ike's sword. Rushing forward before the goddess could react, the commander plunged Ragnell into Ashera's chest.

Ashera fell.

We...won...

WE WON!

I placed my blessed Baselard back into is sheath and began making my way over to them. I looked around at my fellow warriors, seeing all the blood they were covered in.

 _'Shouldn't be too surprised by that. We were fighting dragons and a god. Damn, am I glad to be done with this.'_ I thought to myself.

As I approached the Commander and Micaiah, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and was horrified by the sight.

Ashera still lived. She had raised her hand and was charging one last Judge attack. And its target...

Micaiah.

 _'Shit!'_ I sprinted forward to both of them. _'No time!'_ "MICAIAH!" I shoved her out of the way, and felt the attack slam into me. The attack felt as it it had engulfed my entire being, and all I could feel was pain. I screamed in agony as my body fell limp to the ground. I saw Micaiah and the Commander run over to me, and I felt the familiar rush of Sacrifice.

Even though I could tell Sacrifice was failing to heal me I still felt...something...enter my body. Micaiah reeled back in pain soon after.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOTHE!" I heard her scream. I couldn't respond, and my vision began to fade. I heard one thing before darkness took me:

"I'm sorry. Good luck."

 **W+V**

Blackness. Thats all I could see. Even in this endless abyss, I felt satisfaction. I was happy. I protected the two most important people in my life. As I floated in the endless expanse, I thought about my life.

Meeting Micaiah.

Joining the Greil Mercenaries.

Defeating Ashnard.

Creating the Dawn Brigade.

Reclaiming Daein from Begnion.

The war with the Laguz.

Ashera.

Just thinking of taking down that bitch brought a rare smile to my face. I mean come on! We killed a god! Who else can say that? No one, thats w- wait. Light? What the hell is that?

Whatever it is, it feels really warm...

 **W+V**

Well this is interesting.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of a strange forest. The odd thing was I couldn't hear anything. Not even any wildlife.

 _'God damn it!_ ' I thought. What does this even mean. Did...did we fail? I continued this train of thought until I ran into something.

And that "something" happened to be a tall man in snow white robes. The robes even concealed his face. "Rhys? Is that you?"

He was silent. Oh great. He's ignoring me. Or at least I thought he was. As I turned to leave, I heard him ask a question. "You are human, correct? How did you get here?"

"Human? Does that mean you're a Laguz?" I asked. For some reason he seemed unnerved at the question. After a moment of silence he told me to follow him. Considering I had no idea what the Hell was going on, I blindly followed him into the strange building.

After walking through a few bland halls lit with some strange devices, we ended up in a strange room. "Welcome to my office young one. Now, can you tell me your name, and why you thought I was a Laguz?"

Now that sounds odd. "My name is Sothe." The man twitched at that. "To answer your other question, you called me 'human' like you weren't one. Which only left me with one other option."

The man stood there for a few moments, as if he was digesting the information I gave him. Then, he moved to stand in front of me. "I would like to confirm something, young Sothe. May I use some magic to look through a bit of your memory?"

"You can do that?" Well, this is new. This is the first time I've ever heard of this kind of magic. Seems useless in combat though...

Aw, what the Hell. "Sure, go ahead. Just don't screw with my mind or anything." He placed his hand on my head, and suddenly I was back in Daein, surrounded by the Dawn Brigade.

My friends.

My family.

Where are they? And what happened to me? Does this white robed man know?

The images disappeared as quickly as they came, and the white robed man just kept looking at me. "What's going on? How is this even possible?" I heard him mutter. Oh no. That doesn't sound good.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked. He quickly turned to a shelf of books and grabbed on. I quickly read the cover. "'The Era of Tellius?' What's this for?"

He remained silent for a moment. Then, "Humor me, young Sothe. What year is it?"

Well this seems stupid. "Year 648. Why?" Why does the year matter?

"...Sothe. You are off by over a thousand years. It is currently the year 2017."

...God damn it.

"That had to be a joke. Please tell me that was a joke." My mind was racing. How is this even possible? This couldn't be happening. Does that mean everyone is...dead?

"If you need proof, look at the page I've bookmarked." I quickly did so. When I saw the page, my heart stopped.

It was me.

"...Sothe. Also known as The Whisper." I read. "One of the founding members of the Dawn Brigade, and also a temporary member of the Greil Mercenaries. Fought in the Mad King's War, The Daein-Begnion War, The Laguz War, and The assault on Ashera. Close friend of Micaiah, he disappeared soon after the goddess Ashera was slain. It is widely believed he was killed in the final fight."

I...died?

This can't be real. I flipped the page. And flipped another. And kept going.

Micaiah. Commander Ike. Queen Elincia. Empress Sanaki. Tibarn. Caineghis. Naesala. Nasir. The Dawn Brigade. The Greil Mercenaries. The Laguz.

My Friends.

My Family.

...they were all gone. They were all dead.

I felt my legs give out. Tears filled my eyes. "...is this true? A-are they really all gone, sir?"

I felt him wrap me in a hug. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Sothe."

I couldn't hold back any more. I cried out my eyes in the stranger's embrace.

I was all alone again.

 **W+V**

"Feel any better now Sothe?" The man asked.

"No...and I don't really think I ever really will." I answered, drying my eyes. What other answer did he expect? Everyone I knew, everyone I loved was dead. "What should I do?"

He thought for a moment, and then placed his hand on my head again. "Apologies in advance. This might hurt a bit."

I was about to ask what he meant, but was interrupted by a searing pain in my head. I felt like I was going to pass out for a moment, but the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. "..Wh-what was that?! What did you do to me?!"

"Relax, Sothe. That was just me using magic to transfer some knowledge to you." He explained. "The world is a lot different than it was 1300 years ago. I just gave you what someone your age should know."

"...Wow. Thats some impressive magic" I told him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you helping me?"

"Glad you asked. You see, this school is special. You know how the Laguz were different from you humans? Well, they weren't the only ones." That caught my attention. He handed me another book. This one was somewhat larger than the one on Tellius and entitled 'Yokai Encyclopedia.' "This school, 'Yokai Academy', was made with two goals in mind. One, to educate the various species of yokai in the same way the humans are. Two, to one day bridge the gap between human and yokai."

Really? Bridge the gap? Kind of reminds me of the Commander... "Is the relationship better or worse than Beorc and Laguz?"

"Depends on how you see it. For one, Laguz are almost completely gone. Most people just lump them in with various species of beast-men these days." What? A race as powerful as the Laguz just disappearing? How?! "Second, humanity no longer seems to know of the existence of yokai in general."

"How the heck did that happen?" I wondered aloud. This seems absurd. "Humanity can't be that stupid."

"We went into hiding about 1000 years ago." He explained. "At the time it seemed like the best option. And these days, with the weapons the humans have, it is vital for our survival."

Weapons. That reminded me. I felt my back for mine, and thankfully found it there. My Baselard that Yune blessed had thankfully made the journey with me. Although it seems my jacket didn't make it. Wait...did this thing get a bit heavier?

Oh well. I can worry about that later. "So what do you want me to do sir?" I have an idea what it might be with his talk of coexistance, but I want to make sure.

"The academy is on break for the next month. When classes resume, I want you to attend as a student." And there it is. "Coexistance can only happen if the two races actually interact. I will take care of all your necessities such as housing and food, all I ask is that you keep your identity as a human secret to all except those that you absolutly trust."

I stared at him. "Really? Why are you being so nice to me, sir?"

He chuckled. "Please. Call me Tenmei. And after all you and your friends did for the world, I don't feel this is nearly enough. If you ever need anything, just ask."

I was speechless. "I...I don't know what to say. Thank you very much, Tenmei."

Tenmei smiled. "No need. One last thing. You never seemed to have a family name in any of the Tellius records, which you will need at this school. Do you have one?" I shook my head. I never knew my real family, so I never knew my family name. "I see. Well, I suppose I should come up with one for you." Tenmei thought for a moment, then scribbled a word down on some paper and showed it to me. "How about this one?" He asked. I read it quickly, and I nodded. "Ok then."

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, Sothe Kusanagi!"

 ***Prologue End***

Name: Sothe Kusanagi

Race: Human

Class: Thief (Knife user)

Weapon levels:

Knives: SS

Strike: B

Weapon: Blessed Baselard - Unbreakable knife blessed by the goddess Yune.

Skills:

Blossom+: Greatly increases growth rates.

Bane: Knife Technique that puts enemies on their last legs.

Blessed Touch: Allows Sothe to use weapons blessed by a god.

Description: One of the heroes who fought against the goddess of order Ashera, Sothe was sent far into the future by Ashera's final Judge attack. A master of knife play, Sothe prefers hit and run tactics when in a fight due to his low defense. Currently enrolled as a student at Yokai Academy, he feels completely alone after finding out everyone he knew was gone. The one who smiles the least.


	2. From Blades to Books

**A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fire Emblem. This is just what happens when you let an idiot Play Radiant Dawn while reading Rosario Vampire.**

Chapter 1: From Blades to Books

After Tenmei helped me fill out some enrollment papers for the academy, he had me follow him to the dorms. Although "dorms" isn't really the word I'd use to describe it. The building looked more like an abandoned haunted mansion!

"Is this where I'll be staying?" I asked nervously. Not that it looked completely terrifying, its just...you know what, that's exactly what the problem is.

Tenmei chuckled at my nervousness. "Don't worry, Sothe. It may look like this on the outside, but thats just for the ambiance. The inside is just a normal dorm." Once inside, he led me up to the third floor and opened one of the doors.

"Here you are. Room 372." He said as he handed me the key. "Meet me down in the lobby when you're done up here. I'll give you a tour of the school."

After he left, I glanced around the room. _'Hm. Not bad.'_ I thought. It had a bed and a desk, and even a mirror. I wet over to it and- WHAT THE HELL?! When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see the Sothe that had fought against Ashera. I didn't even see the Sothe that formed the Dawn Brigade.

I saw the Sothe that was a member of the Greil Mercenaries.

 **W+V**

I have to say, Tenmei has to be one of the most unpredictable people I have ever met in my life. After the tour of the school ended, he decided to take me to the human world to explore. Seeing things like cars that I had never even heard of before but somehow knew all about was definatly odd, but I got used to it eventually. Kinda. Okay, not at all.

My favorite part of all of the traveling without a doubt had to be the food. It. Was. AMAZING! Not that food with the brigade was terrible. Its just that most of the time it consisted of random animals killed by Nolan. And by random, I mean mostly bear and some deer. I swear Nolan's favorite food had to have been bear meat.

For the next couple of weeks Tenmei traveled with me all over this country called 'Japan' and taught me everything from the social norms to how electrical appliances work. It was certainly amazing seeing how far humanity had come, and it thankfully kept my mind off of...bad memories. Tenmei made sure of that.

I also filled my time reading through the 'Yokai Encyclopedia', just trying to familiarize myself with the different kind of non humans. Vampires, Yuki-Onas, Doppelgängers, you name it. This book had information on every single kind of yokai, even the laguz. They may not be as numerous as they once were, but they were still around.

A few days later I was laying in my room, thinking about what all had happened. Most of what's happening didn't make any sense. How the heck did I get here? Did Ashera really fling me this far into the future? And did she screw with my body as well?

Then there was my weapon. I pulled out my Baselard, and it started to glow with a faint, blue aura. Its never done this before. The odd thing was, when I let go, the glow stopped. It was even a bit shorter than it was when I fought against Ashera. Did Yune do something to it?

I swear, this is going to drive me insane.

 **W+V**

Today's the day that classes finally start, and to say that I'm nervous is the understatement of the freaking year. Based on what Tenmei told me, not only was I a human in a school for monsters, I was the ONLY ONE. Yeah...this may not end well.

I decided to take a walk around the grounds before the opening ceremony began to clear my head. This marks the first time I will ever attend school, and dear lord I was nervous! I know Tenmei will help me if I need it, but for some reason I couldn't calm down at all.

Ok, Sothe. Calm down. It will be all right. Its just a school, not a war zone. Everything will be o-

"LOOK OUT!" ***CRASH***

Ow.

Note to self: do not tempt fate unless you want a bike to slam into you. Or have a girl land right on t- Wow.

My jaw almost hit the ground, and I felt my face heat up. _'C-cute...'_ was the only coherent thought I could manage. The girl had long, pink hair, emerald green eyes, and one of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen. ...and then I realized my hand was on her leg. Well this is going to be awkward.

Quickly removing my hand, I managed to stutter out "H-hey. You alright there?" She stayed silent for a moment, seemingly studying my face. Finally she responded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?" I gave a curt nod. "Thats good..." she said. "Oh! You're bleeding!" Next thing I know, she had a handkerchief out and was cleaning the blood off my face. Once the blood was gone, she brought her face closer to me. Way too close. _'What is she doing?'_ I wondered. _'Is she...sniffing me?!'_

"...so good..." I heard her mutter. Um...what the Hell is going on? "Sorry...I can't resist..." she continued. Her face got even closer to mine. "Because... I'm a Vampire!" *CHOMP* Her teeth became deeply latched into my neck. What. The. Hell.

You have got to be freaking kidding me. The first day hasn't even started yet and this happens? At least this doesn't hurt at all.

Then it hit me. This girl is a vampire. She's sucking my blood.

OH DEAR GOD SHE'S SUCKING MY BLOOD!

After finally releasing my neck from her vice-grip, she blushed and started to panic a bit. "S-sorry! I was just really thirsty and your blood was so good!" I blinked at that. _'You would think that she would've drank enough beforehand to at least get through the first day.'_

I waved it off. "Its all right. No harm done. Who are you, by the way?" I asked. "M-Moka. Moka Akashiya." She replied nervously.

"Moka, huh? Nice name." She seemed to calm down when I said this. "I'm Sothe Kusanagi. I assume you're a new student here too?" She nodded. I glanced down at my watch. "Well, we should probably get going. The opening ceremony will be starting soon." I turned to walk towards the school, when she stopped me.

"Umm..." For some reason she seemed even more nervous. "Something wrong, Moka?" I asked. "What do you think about Vampires? I mean, y-you don't hate them, do you?" I could see the worry in her eyes. _'Fear of rejection?'_ I thought to myself.

 _Sub-Human scum!_

 _The sub-humans will be eradicated!_

 _Bleed the half breed!_

 _Filthy beasts..._

 _'So, its like that, isn't it...'_ "Well, I haven't met a vampire before, but you seem nice." She smiled at this. "Besides, I'd rather judge someone based on who they are rather than what they are." If it was even possible, her smile got even brighter. _'Okay, there should be a law against being this adorable!'_

Suddenly, she remembered what we were going to. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" She panicked. Without any warning, she grabbed my wrist and sprinted toward the opening ceremony.

 **W+V**

 _'I feel really short right now.'_

Seriously. I don't think I saw a single person shorter than me. Back when I was with the Dawn Brigade, I was easily six feet tall. Now? I'm a tiny five foot two. Must be karmic justice from when I made fun of Tormod...

Aw, well. At least I made it to class. Bad news is I got separated from Moka during the entrance ceremony. I wonder what class she's in. As soon as that thought entered my mind, the teacher finally decided to make her appearance. A woman with blond hair, glasses, and a white skirt and top, and two tufts of her hair that spiked strai- waaaait a minute. Are those cat ears?

 _'She looks just like Lethe and Lyre...'_

She even had a tail! "Hello! Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone!" Our cat teacher exclaimed cheerfully. "My name is Ms. Nekonome, and I'll be you're homeroom teacher this year!" ' _Lets review. Car ears, cat tail, the word Neko in her name...I've got it! She's a succubus!'_

Joking aside, I didn't really feel the need to pay attention to this, since Tenmei already went over most of the rules. The only thing that makes no sense is the fact that they will kill any human found on school grounds. _'We want to live in peace and harmony, but come near us and we'll rip you to shreds!'_

Suddenly, a bulky student in the center of class decided to put in his two cents. "But ma'am, couldn't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls!" My eyes narrowed at this and my hand unconsciously drifted to where my Baselard was hidden under my uniform. I dearly hope the majority of the students here aren't like this guy. Otherwise, coexistence is damned before it even begins.

Thank God Ms. Nekonome said something before I could. She told him about how a barrier was protecting the school and how all the students and faculty were monsters (har har), and about the whole execution upon discovery thing. Let's just hope thats enough to keep him in check...

I heard the front door of the class slide open. "S-sorry I'm late! I got lost in the halls after the ceremony..." I looked towards the front of the classroom and saw...Moka? Well, at least I know someone in this class...

"It's all right, just take an empty seat!" Nekonome smiled and waved towards the class. Moka nodded and started moving towards the back, when she saw me. "Sothe? Sothe!" She clung to me. Ow! Dear God her grip is strong! "Its you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She squealed. I think my rib is broken...

"Y-yeah. Same here." I got out. I could feel the killing intent from the other students, especially from the one who wanted to eat all humans. "Who the Hell is the shorty?" "He'd better not get in my way!" "She's mine!" "I'll snap that tiny bastard like a twig!" I glared at them. Somehow, that was enough to at least shut most of them up. Guess they weren't expecting me to do that.

The moment class ended, Moka grabbed my wrist again and started dragging me around the school. She took in everything, seeming to enjoy just looking around, completely oblivious to the death glares she was causing me to recieve. _'If this is how all schools are, than I'm glad I never went. At least Moka's having fun. Although...'_ "Hey Moka! Slow down before you pull my arm out of it's socket!" Hearing this, she stopped, and turned to me.

"Sorry! I was just too excited! This place is so amazing!" She said sheepishly. Gah! Don't give me that look! We eventually stopped in front of a vending machine where Moka got some tomato juice. "So Sothe, what do you think of the school so far?" She asked.

"Well-" "You're Moka Akashiya, right?" I turned around. Oh great. Its the hungry one. Is...is he really just staring right at her chest?! Bastard... "You're pretty cute." He continued.

"My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it." He said with a wink. Wait...Tenmei told me about this guy. He was sent here because of crimes he committed in the human world! "So, what's a cute girl like you doing with a shorty like this?" He said.

His hand shot over towards me, aiming for my throat. _'Oh Hell no!'_ I thought. Quickly sidesteping, I did a small leap and planted my foot in the back of his head. While he was off balance, I pivoted around and nailed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What's wrong? Not used to dealing with smaller targets?" I taunted with a glare. Saizo rose to his feet, completely pissed off. Before things could escalate any further, Moka grabbed onto my arm again.

"Sorry! I'm hanging with Sothe right now!" She said as she pulled me away. "You're a dead man, kid!" I heard him growl. Well. That happened. Guess I'm gonna have to start watching my back for now on.

Moka finally stopped running at the base of the stairwell, and was breathing heavily. "Woo! That was kinda scary." She said. Then her eyes lit up. "But that was amazing! How did you do that? Weren't you scared? That guy was twice your size!"

I chuckled. Seems I have at least one fan here. "I've been training in both hand to hand combat and weaponry for most of my life. As to why I wasn't scared...most of the people I've fought before would've killed that guy before he could've laid a finger on them." Moka flinched at that. Oh right. This world isn't constantly at war. Of course she would react like that to my statement.

 _'Ok, lets change the subject.'_ "Why were you so concerned about me back there anyway?" _'Or you can keep talking about it. Smooth, Sothe.'_ "Oh! Well..." she started. "You...you're the first friend I've made in a while..." _'! What?!'_ "And you already let me suck your blood!" ' _...seriously? Thats one of your reasons?'_ "Your blood is way better than any transfusion bags I've ever drank!"

"Am I just a walking blood fountain for you?" I deadpanned. "Well, to be honest..." ' _Are you freaking kidding me? So help me if she says yes...'_ " You...were my first."

"...huh?" _'The heck did she just call me?'_

"The first person who's let me suck their blood! And a girl never forgets her first time!" I could feel my face heating up at that statement. _'Could you please word that better? Imagine how anyone else would've taken that!'_

Suddenly she lightly shoved me. "Stop it! I'm getting embarrassed!"

Oh hello wall. I see you've gotten acquainted with my face.

She grabbed my wrist again."Come on! Lets keep looking around!" She said brightly. With that, we left the school building.

 **W+V**

"Well, here we are." I said as we approached the dorms. With how worn down the outside is, I expected her to freak out.

Apparently, I was the only one to have that reaction.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She exclaimed. "Its just overflowing with character!" _'Maybe its a monster thing...ah well. At least she likes it.'_

"Hey Sothe, what kind of monster are you?" She asked. "Ummm... Moka? We aren't supposed to tell anyone what we are. Did you really already forget?"

"Oh, right!" _'This girl is a ditz... but that does remind me.'_ "You said you were a vampire, correct?" She nodded. "No offense, but you really don't strike me as one." That Yokai Encyclopedia made them seem completely terrifying. Moka seems like the polar opposite of a vampire.

"That's because of this." She said, pointing to a silver cross on her choker. "This Rosario seals my power. If it gets removed...lets just say I get reeeeeeally scary." _'Something tells me no matter how powerful you are, you wouldn't be the best on the battlefield. You would try to avoid it like the plague.'_ I thought. "However, I still need blood even when sealed." She continued.

Here we go again...*CHOMP* I'm gonna get lightheaded at this rate...

That night, I dreamed of my time in the Greil Mercenaries.

 **W+V**

-Flashback-

It was just after we had arrived in Begnion with princess Elincia. We had been waiting there for a few days with nothing much to do, so I had been thinking of our group's recent sea battles with the ravens and Daein. Through those fights, one fact had become extremely clear to me.

I was weak. So weak that I was sure anyone in the group could kill me if they wanted to. I needed to train, and I needed to do it desperately. Soren may have started using knives, but he only used it when forced into close combat. I could beat him in a contest of physical strength, so he wasn't a good choice. He was way better with magic anyway. This left me with one option.

"...Mr. Volke? Are you there?"

"Need something kid?"

"GAH!"

Volke appeared behind me, without making a sound. _'If the war doesn't kill me, the heart attack this guy gives me will.'_ "I have a favor to ask. Can you teach me how you fight?"

Volke gave me an odd look. "Why? You seem to know how to fight already."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I need to get stronger. During the last couple of fights I was practically worthless. I want to be able to hold my own in this group!"

Volke thought for a moment. "...One thousand gold. Pay it off however you can. But know this kid." His eyes narrowed. "You are going to hate me. My training will push you to your absolute limits. I won't hold back, and I expect you to do the same. Do we have a deal?" I nodded. Volke smirked. "Good. Pay me later kid, because training begins now!" He pulled out a pair of knives, tossed one to me, and charged.

 **W+V**

After we sparred for a while, he began to give me some pointers. "You still having trouble with larger opponents, kid?" I nodded. "Thought so. Here's some advice. When fighting someone you can't overpower or kill quickly..." he took out his knife and placed it close to my arm. "...take away his strength. Even the most powerful fighter is useless without his limbs. Take away the arms, and he loses his weapons. Take away the legs, and he loses his ability to dodge." He then pulled out two wooden knives. "Now this time, I want you to aim for my arms. I'll be doing the same." We both got into our stances. "BEGIN!"

-Flashback End-

 **W+V**

That standoff with Saizo made me realize something. Fights are definitely going to break out whether I want them to or not. So, I made a few changes to my outfit.

I still had my uniform, but I was wearing my old equipment underneath it. Light body armor, my old scarf, and some throwing knives hidden up my sleeves.

I'm taking no chances. I don't know how strong these guys are at full strength, so if a fight starts I'm gonna keep them at a distance as much as possible. Well, time to head to class.

 **W+V**

"Hey shorty!" _'Saizo!'_ The oversized yokai went for my throat again. I dodged, causing him to put a hole in the wall. _'...Well damn. Even if he's still in his human form that could have broken some of my bones!'_ "Again? Really, Saizo?" I asked. He just sneered and glared at me. "Why do you keep dodging? Stand still and fight like a man!"

Does this guy think I'm an idiot? "*sigh* I'd rather not. I wouldn't want to be responsible for sending someone to the infirmary on the second day." I stated. His glare darkened. "Cocky little bastard...I catch you around Moka one more time and I'll destroy you!" He said as he turned to leave.

I looked around. Oh great. We drew a crowd. "Shouldn't you all be heading to class?" As if to prove my point, the warning bell rang. _'Damn you Saizo...I'm gonna be late because of you!'_ I started running.

 **W+V**

After school was over, I found myself walking back with Moka again. "This place is so nice! I love it so much more than my last school!" I raised my eyebrow at that. Was her last school really that bad? I decided to ask her.

"Well, yeah. I went to a school in the human world before." Oh no. This can only be going one direction. "What was so bad about that?" I asked. She frowned and looked down at her feet. "I...went to a human middle school..." Frick.

"The called me a freak...they made me wish I didn't exist...I...I HATE THEM ALL!" Her outburst caught me off guard. Did humans really do this much to her? "Is that how you truly feel, Moka?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you really think all humans are beyond redemption? That there are no good ones?" Once again, she nodded. _'This mindset...its no different from Ashera's. No turning back now.'_ "What would you do if I was human?" She flinched as soon as I asked this.

"W-what?! You...you're joking, right?" I shook my head. "Not all humans are scum, Moka. Sure, there are some terrible ones, but there you'll also find some good ones if you take the time to look." I said, thinking of Micaiah and the Commander. "I know that may sound hollow coming from a human, but please, trust me." Her face paled, and she started backing away. 'No good, huh? Should've guessed.' I turned to walk away. "I'm sorry for bothering you." With that, I left.

 **W+V**

-Moka POV-

I just stood there watching Sothe leave, wondering what I should do. _'How could he be human? He was so nice! Are...are there really good humans out there?'_

 _'Besides, I'd rather judge someone based on who they are rather than what they are.'_

I remembered those words. How could I have done that to him?! He's not one of the people who made me suffer! I have to find him!

Sothe, I'm so sorry...

 **W+V**

-Sothe POV-

In hindsight I really should have seen that coming. After her experiences with the humans, there's no way she would have a positive reaction to me being one. _'Its like how Laguz and Beorc reacted to each other most of the time. Fear and hatred.'_ I stopped walking for a bit. _'I know you want humans and monsters to get along, Tenmei, but I just don't see how thats possible right now.'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

! _'Moka? What happened to her?'_ I wondered. _'Whatever it is it doesn't sound good. Hang on, I'm coming Moka!'_ I ran in the direction of the scream, unbuttoning my blazer as I ran.

Whatever caused her to scream like that is about to end up in a world of pain.

 **W+V**

As I approached, I slowed down to avoid detection. Good thing I did, because our good friend Saizo apparently decided to break the 'human form only' rule. In his place was a freaking giant! He absolutely dwarfed me (not that that's hard right now) and had muscles that would have put Commander Ike and Boyd to shame. _'An orc?'_

He also happened to have a vice grip on Moka, attempting to wrap his tongue around her.

 _'Bastard...'_ I thought while taking out some throwing knives. _'Lets see how you like this!'_ I quickly threw the knives, each of them becoming embedded in Saizo's right arm. He began to howl out in pain, dropping Moka.

 _'One more for good measure!'_ I threw one more straight at his eye, piercing it and rendering it useless. "AAAAAAAAARG! WHO DID THAT?!" While the behemoth was distracted, I ran over and knelt down next to Moka. "You okay?" I asked. She looked over to me and...started crying?

"Sothe!" She said, clinging to me. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for saying those terrible things..." I noticed something coming out of the corner of my eye. _'Saizo?! Oh come on, not now!'_ I pushed Moka far enough out of the way, just in time to get nailed by the orc's punch. "DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed.

"Gah!" I slamed into a tree, and ended up coughing up blood. _'Damn it...all that from one hit?! I'm out of throwing knives too...Guess I don't have a choice...'_ I moved to grab my Baselard and...why is Moka's Rosario in my hand?

 _'This Rosario seals my power. If it gets removed...lets just say I get reeeeeeally scary!'_

Oh Hell.

A pitch black aura enveloped Moka, sending a chill up my spine. When it was gone, her appearance changed. Bright pink hair had become snow white, emerald green eyes turned crimson, and her body seemed to mature. "M...Micaiah?" _'No, but she looks a lot like her...'_

Saizo finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor. "No way...red eyes...white hair...that incredible energy...You're a vampire!" _'Maybe he'll run away now that he knows what she is?'_ I wondered. "This is amazing! Now I have to make you my woman!" _'...or that. That can happen.'_

I stood back up, placed the rosario in my pocket, and put my hand on the hilt of the Baselard. "The lady already said no, you muscle bound moron." I said with a glare, unsheathing my weapon. The blue aura blazed to life, startling the two yokai in front of me. "And frankly, I'm getting pretty sick of you as well."

Moka looked over at Saizo and smirked. "What's wrong? Where did all of that confidence go? Weren't you going to force me to be your woman?" She goaded. Wow. Moka got a lot more confident all of a sudden. And what the heck happened to her voice? "Why not show us how strong you really are?" Saizo began growling.

"Mind if I have a go at him first?" I asked. She looked at me with an amused expression. "Interesting. What makes you think you have a chance against him, human?" I narrowed my eyes at her. _'Guess taking off the seal makes her arrogant as well...'_ "I've fought and beat stronger before." I said. _'Okay. Remember what Volke taught you. Avoid the attacks and take out the limbs!'_

Saizo finally got tired of waiting. "You can die first then, shorty!" He shouted as he charged. I held my weapon at the ready, running forward to meet him. Before he could move to punch again, I sidestepped and stayed close to the arm. _'Now!'_ Lashing out, I made several cuts on his giant arm before jumping back. Saizo roared and charged at me again. _'Predictable...'_ He punched at me with the same arm, and I added even more wounds to it.

Saizo stopped for a moment and looked at his arm. It was completely limp. _'Perfect. That's one down.'_ I thought. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" He charged forward once again, but this time Moka stepped in.

"Forget about me, big guy?" She charged right at him, and kicked him directly in the chest. "Know your place!" She yelled. The force of her kick blew the orc back, destroying several trees.

 _'What the... she took him out in one hit?! Why the heck did I even bother to fight that guy?!'_ I sighed as I sheathed my knife. _'Ah well. At least that's over...'_ I looked up and saw MoKa glaring down at me. "Uh...hi?" I said weakly.

"Your no ordinary human." Moka said. "Very few have your fighting skill. How did you do that?" She asked. I shrugged. "Like I said before, I've trained for years. Most of the people I've fought were way stronger than that idiot."

She kept staring at me. "What was that weapon? And what was that aura around it?" I thought for a moment. Then, "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, I'd...rather not talk about it." _'I'm still not completely sure about what's going on either.'_ She seemed to take the hint.

She held out her hand. "You have something of mine." She told me. Oh yeah. The rosario. I took it out and gave it to her. Before she put it back on, she looked at me. "Your help, while unneeded, is appreciated. Watch over my softer self for me, okay?" With that, she snapped the rosario back on, and turned back into the pink haired Moka.

 _'Softer self? Does she have split personalities?'_ My thoughts were cut off as Moka collapsed on top of me, knocking me over. _'You freaking kidding me? *sigh*'_ "Moka, wake up." I said softly, trying to shake her awake.

"Nyah..." she awoke, and noticed who she was laying on. "S-Sothe! Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "You mind getting off of me? My ribs still hurt from that guy trying to send me through a tree." She stood up and helped me to my feet. "Sorry. I'm-"

"Don't worry about it." I said, cutting her off. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, right?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Sothe...I'm so sorry! I don't care if you're human!" I raised my eyebrow at this. _'What caused this change?'_ I wondered. _'Doesn't really matter what caused her to change her mind, all that matters is that she did.'_

"I'll ask you again. Do you think that humans are beyond redemption?" I asked her. "Well...I may still not like most humans...but if someone like you is a human, then they can't all be bad." She said with a small smile. "Then that's all that matters. Let's head back to the dorms before anyone sees us near the unconscious idiot over there." I got up and turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't, mister!" She said with a light glare. "After that little display, you and I are heading straight to the infirmary." I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut me off. "You just got slammed into a tree hard enough to cough up blood! Either you go there willingly or I drag you there!" I blanched, knowing that she could do that easily.

"Alright..." I said. She smiled, and led me towards the infirmary.

*Chapter 1 End*

Name: Moka Akashiya

Race: Vampire

Class: Fledgeling Vampire (Brawler)

Weapon levels:

Strike: S (B while sealed)

Weapon: None

Skills:

Sealed Bloodline: Seals away true power: cannot be removed by the weirder.

Bloody Slaughter(Unusable when sealed): Turns Blood into monster strength - runs on both blood drank from others and the user's blood.

Transfer: Gives own blood to empower allies - saps strength and can backfire.

Description: A young Vampire attending Yokai Academy alongside Sothe. She has a fear of humans after being shunned by them for years when she was younger, but sees Sothe as one she can trust. Appears to have split personalities that switch when her seal is taken off, but which one is the "real Moka"? The biggest glutton.

 **A/N: uhhh... hi there...**

 **This is an idea I've been kicking around for a while now. Just mixing the worlds of Fire Emblem and Rosario and having a bit of fun with them. I basically know what I want to do, and I hope you all enjoy the ride.**

 **See you next chapter! Akira out!**


	3. Desending Dragons

Chapter 2: Desending Dragons

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm still an idiot!**

? POV

 ***CRASH***

"No, please, come on in."

I looked over to my now destroyed door to see my visitor. In the doorway stood a tan skinned woman, with long pink hair drawn back in a ponytail. Then I noticed her glaring a hole through my head.

' _Oh. This could be a problem.'_

She stormed over to my desk, the rage of the gods in her eyes. "Where. Is. He?" "He who?" I asked.

 ***SLAM***

Well there goes my desk.

"Don't play games with me you bastard!" She held up the message I had sent her two days ago. "WHERE IS SOTHE?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" She shouted at me. _'She seems a bit agitated...'_

"Calm down and let me explain. To be honest I'm not even sure how he got here." She blinked. _'Good. She seems to be calming down a bit...'._ I held out some forms. "Now for the reason I requested you come here. We happen to have a job opening here if you're up for it. You could see him again. You can even enroll the young dragon you're looking after."

She flinched at that. Then glared. "Fine... but if anything crazy happens I'm grabbing him and going back to Neo Goldoa." She grabbed the forms and left. "I'll be back in a week. Anything happens to him before I get back, well..." she growled at me. "...you know what I'll do."

"*sigh*... Every time I let a dragon in here I lose half my office." I shuffle around the scattered papers and find the tranfer documents I need. "I hope you enjoy this, kid..."

 **W+V**

*Sothe POV*

Its been a month since I've started at this school, and all I seem to have done is paint a giant "kill me" sign on my back. After Saizo had been dealt with, Moka had told some people that I had tried to protect her from the behemoth. Since they found him with several broken bones under a pile of trees, they assumed I had completely annihilated him. Thank God the school rules force them to be in their human form at all times, because I just know I'd be fighting at all times if that wasn't the case.

"Good morning Sothe!" And there's the second reason I'm so high on everyone's hit list. After watching me go through several trees, Moka decided to never let me out of her sight whenever possible. When I leave the dorm, she's waiting for me, at lunch she sits right next to me, and she walks me back every afternoon. What do I look like to her? A child?

...don't answer that.

She does have another reason for being so protective of me, though. Mainly because of what she saw in the infirmary last month.

*flashback*

About fifteen minutes after we finished taking care of Saizo, Moka had finally dragged me to the infirmary. "Thanks for the help. Mind leaving so I can bandage myself?" Moka walked over and grabbed the bandages from me. "Nope!" She said, shoving me onto one of the beds. "Now off with that shirt!" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you the forward one." I joked, hoping it would make her leave. All that got was a glare. "Sothe..."

"Okay fine!" I removed the blazer and shirt, leaving my protective vest on. "Sothe, why are you wearing that?"

I sighed. _'No avoiding it I guess.'_ "Promise me you won't freak out." She gave me a questioning look, but nodded. I removed the vest, and Moka gasped. "What...what happened to you? Who did this?!" She almost yelled, grabbing my shoulders. I gave a small, self deprecating smile. "I wasn't always the best fighter." She looked down again, looking at one of the few things that stayed with me from my past.

My scars.

Claw marks from feral beast laguz, stab wounds from lances, even some cuts from some blades. Every one had it's own story, every one of them etched into my body like a memory. Moka relaxed her grip on me for a moment, then drew me close to her. "Why...what did you fight that did this to you?" She asked. I thought back to the many causes. Daein under Ashnard. Begnion. Izuka. Ashera.

"That's not a story I want to tell or think about that much. Sorry." I said. Her grip tightened a bit, keeping me close. "Hey, don't worry. I won't go down that easily." I tried calming her.

She didn't release me for the next ten minutes, and ever since then she's kept me right by her side as much as she possibly could.

 _*Sothe and Moka's Support Rank rose to C*_

*flashback end*

Ah well. At least I have a friend here. Even if she sometimes leaves me lightheaded. Speaking of which...

"Mind if I have some breakfast?" She asked. Before I could give her an answer, she latched on to my neck. Right in front of the dorm. With people leaving.

"Kusanagi..."

Moka finally released me, and I turned to see ten different students glaring at us. "You..."

 _'Oh for the love of... I am not dealing with this first thing in the morning!'_ I grabbed Moka and ran for the school. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CORRUPTING OUR GODDESS!" I almost laughed at that one. If only they knew...

 **W+V**

"You'v really got to stop doing that." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose. Moka jut stood in front of me laughing sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry! Its just... after one time with you I just couldn't go back!" _'Aaaaaand plus one to the easily misunderstood statement counter... Does this girl ever think before she speaks? Or is she really just that innocent?'_ I thought back to the encounter with Saizo. To her silver haired "Other Self". _'Or...is it just that THIS Moka thinks like this?'_

*sigh*..."Look. I really don't mind you drinking my blood if you have to. Just think a bit about where we are, okay? I don't need another reason to carry this knife." She frowned a bit at that. "You still haven't told me why you have that. Are you just that paranoid?"

"Have you forgotten what I am?"

"...fair enough. Lets head to class."

 **W+V**

"Ok class, thats all for today. See you tomorrow." Thank. God. Its over. I have nothing against school, but if I ever meet the guy who stuck letters in math, he'll find himself dancing at the end of my baselard. "And Mr. Kusanagi? The chairman has requested you in his office. Please head there immediately." Thats odd. Tenmei usually just comes to me if he needs something. I wonder what's going on?

 **W+V**

The first thing I saw when I approached Tenmei's office was the door. Or rather, the lack of one. Instantly I'm on guard. 'Who the Hell did this to the door?' I wonder. I approached the door.

"Hey. Tenmei. You there?" I asked aloud. Getting no response, I brought out my weapon and began slowly walking in. Once inside, I saw three people. Tenmei was sitting behind his desk, and there was some spiky haired kid about my size in a uniform, but the other was a pink haired woman staring at me wide eyed. I took a closer look at them and-

...wait. That woman. It can't be...

"Sothe?"

"...Ena?" I choked out. The moment I said that tears filled her eyes. She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. She looked a bit older, but it was her. "You...you're alive! Thank the Gods, you're alive!" She got out between sobs. I wrapped my arms around her, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Ena... Its good to see you again."

 **W+V**

Ena let me out of her grip and glared at Tenmei. "Mind telling me how long you neglected to tell either one of us about this? Because if you think my reaction was extreme, just wait until you see Lord Kurthnaga. You're message caused him to put a hole in the castle walls!"

"Kurth is here too?" I asked. I could see the kid tilted his head a bit when I said that. She looked at me sadly. "He had to stay in Neo Goldoa for now. Once he gets some business and paperwork out of the way he'll come to visit."

"'Neo' Goldoa?" "The new name we gave it after rebuilding." How original. I looked over at the kid, who started smiling at me. "So, who's he?" I asked Ena.

"Hiya!" He said while walking over to me. "I'm Kana Kurusu. Nice to meet you!" He said while extending his hand. I grabbed it. "Likewise. You a friend of Ena?" I asked.

He laughed a bit. "I guess you could say that. Auntie Ena has been looking after me for a while now!" 'Auntie' Ena? I'd better ask about that one later. "How do you know her?" Kana asked.

I glanced over at Ena. _'Crap. We have no cover story. Think, Sothe, think!'_ "Eh, well, we met a few years ago and just became friends." Its not entirely a lie. From my perspective its only been three years since we met. ' _On the other hand for Ena its been almost 1300 years. Man, we have a lot to talk about.'_

Tenmei coughed, drawing our attention to him. _'Oh right. He's still in here.'_ "So, other than seeing Ena again, did you need something Tenmei?" I asked. "Other than that," he pointed towards Kana. "I need someone to show young Kana here around the school while I give miss Ena her introduction."

I looked over at Ena, and she smiled a bit. "I've been hired as a nurse here, mainly because of you. We don't need anyone accidentally finding out what you are due to an infirmary visit." ' _Thats good. Moka and I lucked out after the incident with Saizo, but if that kept happening I could have been exposed.'_ "Alright. If you guys want to get started I'll begin Kana's tour. Let's go." Kana followed me out, and before we were out of earshot we heard Ena start yelling.

"YOU KEPT THIS FROM US FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!"

"We should get far away from here."

"Agreed."

 **W+V**

"So what are you carrying there? I asked, directing his attention to an object in his hand covered by a purple cloak. _'Definitely a blade...but why does he have it?'_ "Oh, nothing. Just a gift from a friend." I raised my eyebrow, but didn't press any further. "If you say so..."

"So these are the classrooms for first years and-" I opened the door to show him my classroom and notice someone in there. "...and this is Moka... you know you didn't have to wait for me, right?"

She smiled and giggled a bit. "You never said I couldn't either." She looked behind me and tilted her head a bit. "Who's your friend?" She asked. He walked over to her and extended his hand. "Hi! My name's Kana! Are you a friend of Sothe's?" She nodded and took his hand. "How do you know him if I may ask?"

"I just met him today. We came here after auntie Ena and Lord Kurthnaga heard he was here!" I froze, and Moka's eyes went wide. "Lord Kurthnaga?" _'Oh damn it. Now she's gonna want an explanation.'_

"Hey Kana, how about we get back to your tour?" I asked. "Okay!" The two of us left the classroom, with Moka trailing right behind us.

 **W+V**

"And that should be it. Are there any questions, Kana?" I turned to ask. I saw Moka. Only Moka. "Where's Kana?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was behind us." My palm met my forehead. _'Ena is going to kill me...'_

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

My blood ran cold, and I looked towards the roar. "What the hell was that?" I unshethed my blade and readied some knives. "Moka, go back to the dorms." I tried to run, but she grabbed my arm.

She glared down at me. "I'm not going to just stand by and watch you get hurt again!" She declared. She moved my hand to her Rosario. "Please...let me fight beside you." My eyes went wide. "Moka..." _'I take back what I said. This girl may have her own place in battle.'_ I nodded at her, and pulled her Rosario off. Her pitch black aura flared up and knocked me back, and the other Moka emerged from within. "So, we going to fight or what?" I nodded again, and we ran off to fight.

 **W+V**

*Kana POV*

I hope Sothe and Moka can forgive me for this.

While we were walking, I noticed some people following us. As we continued, I realized who they were. These guys...they're the reason I had to hide in Neo Goldoa for so long! Maybe they know where THEY are...

I made my choice. While Sothe was escorting me to the dorms, I fled into the forest to confront my stalkers. "I know you're there, so come out now!" As I spoke, two people jumped out from the trees, conceling themselves under pitch black robes and masks in the shape of skulls.

"Looks like the brat is more observant than we gave him credit for. So, you abomination. Have you come to die?" I glared at him. "Where's my mama and papa? Tell me!"

The two men began laughing. "Oh, don't worry. We'll send them to join you in Hell when we're done!" As he said that, black lightning began to surround them, and burst forward, knocking me to the ground. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** My weapon was knocked away as well. "Wh-what?" As I looked back, I learned what they were.

Two black creatures covered in scales stood before me. They had long, thin limbs ending in claws, and blood red eyes.

'I knew it... these guys are dragons!'

 **"Surprised?"** He taunted. **"Us true dragons can easily take this form, unlike you, you pathetic abomination!"** He began raising his claw.

 **"Now you die!"** He swung down his claw, and I closed my eyes, waiting for death. _'Mama...Papa...I'm sorry...'_

 ***CLANG***

"So, you need two giant dragons to take on one kid? You guys are pathetic."

"If you ask me, it just shows how weak these mongrels know they are."

My eyes shot open. I know one of those voices. Standing in front of me, holding back a dragon's claw with just a knife, was Sothe.

"Too bad for them, they attacked without knowing I would CUT THEM DOWN!" Sothe roared. He quickly moved his knife, and brought it down on the dragon's wrist. Blood began to pour as his claw fell to the ground.

 **W+V**

*Sothe POV*

Ena has got a lot of explaining to do for this.

Moka and I had only heard a bit of the conversation before he was attacked, but it sounds like these guys have been hunting him for a while. If thats the case, I won't let them lay a hand on Kana.

I owe Kurth and Ena that much.

"Moka, take care of the other guy!" She grunted and ran off. "Wait. THAT'S Moka?!" I nodded. "She keeps herself sealed most of the time." I explained. "Kana! Can you fight?" Kana came up next to me, holding the thing he was hiding under the blue cloth. "I'll hold my own. They won't stop me!" He removed the cloth, and pulled out a weapon. It was a single edge curved short sword, but with four scale like indents along the blade. _'Thats...a wyrmslayer?! What's this kid doing with that kind of weapon?'_ Then it dawned on me. ' _He knew. He knew exactly what was coming after him.'_ "Kana." He looked at me. "I expect an explanation after this." He paled slightly, but nodded. "Well then. Lets take this bastard out!"

 **"M-my claw! You son of a bitch! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH!"** I chuckled a bit. "If my blade can cut through you with that little effort, then this will almost be too easy." I taunted. He quickly lunged for me. _'Perfect.'_ I jumped out of the way, throwing a knife at his face. "GO FOR IT!" Kana got the message and quickly slashed at the dragon's chest, slicing through it like it was paper. **"GAH! DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU ABOMINATION!"** I glanced over at Kana and noticed something.

His eyes began to glow.

" **T** H **I** S **E** N **D** S **N** O **W**!" He raised up his left arm and it became engulfed in water. As he thrust it forward, the water dissapeared and left a black and silver scaled spear in the place of his arm. _'What in God's name? Kana...what are you?'_ His spear met it's mark, plunging deep within the dragon's head. It fell to the ground, and Kana began screaming.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!** " He fell to his knees, and more water began to surround him. Horns began to form on his head, and silver scales began to cover his body. "Kana, calm down! Its over!" I called out to no avail. He picked up his sword and rushed at me. I blocked it, but the force of the hit knocked the the knife right out of my hand and knocked me down. **"Grrrrrr..."** He glared at me. "Kana, don't do this! Wake up!" He raised up his hand to end me, and I closed my eyes, expecting my second death.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Kana began yelling. As I opened my eyes, I saw the water that was transforming Kana being sucked into a blue stone on his neck. His scales and horns dissapeared, and he fell to the ground. I looked to my left and was greeted by my savior.

"Didn't expect to need that so soon...sorry Sothe." Ena said, as she picked up Kana. "I know you have questions, but for now we need to take Kana here to the infirmary. Might I ask where miss Akashiya is? Tenmei said she would also be with you."

 ***CRASH* *THUNK***

As she asked that, the second dragon crashed in a bloody heap on top of the first one. I pointed in the direction it came from. "Somewhere in that direction I would assume." As I said that, Moka walked over and surveyed the damage. "Well that was easy... what happened to you two?" She asked. "Short version? Assassin was pathetic, Kana went crazy." I tossed her the Rosario. "He also had a weapon specifically made to take care of these guys." Moka looked at Ena and glared. "Should we be expecting more of them? Because if what Sothe says is true he was awfully prepared for this." Ena shook her head. "Follow me to the infirmary. I'll explain everything there." Moka just stood there thinking for a bit, then walked over to me and clamped on her seal. "Son of a...!" Moka fell right on top of me again. "What am I, a Throw Pillow?" I sighed. ' _Why me?'_ I slipped out from under her, threw her arm over my shoulder, and started dragging her back.

 **W+V**

After laying Kana down and waking up Moka, I asked Ena to explain what was going on.

"Its not my story to tell." She explained. "As for where he got the sword from, Lord Kurthnaga gave it to him before we came here." _'So Kurth knows what's going on as well...'_

"What was that stone you used?" I asked. She brought out another. "This is called a Dragonstone. Certain species of dragons can use them to both seal and channel their powers. Of course, they can only channel as much as they can control." She turned to Moka. "Before I forget, I was asked to bring miss Akashiya to the chairman. Would you kindly follow me?" She led Moka out of the room.

 _'Thats good...Kana may be more willing to answer one person alone rather than both of us.'_ I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, waiting for Kana to awaken.

*10 minutes later*

"Nhg..." Kana sat up, and started looking around. "You okay, Kana?" I asked. "That sealing that Ena did looked kind of painful."

Kana looked over at me, and then gazed down. "...I guess you want to know what I am." I didn't say anything. If he wanted to keep it secret, thats his buisness.

"...I'm half human."

"! What?" I wasn't expecting that. _'That means he can't be a laguz's child. If he was he would be a branded.'_ "My mama was a dragon, and my papa was human." He smiled sadly. "We lived a nice life together in the human world. Mama and papa were always there for me, no matter what." His smile fell. "Then one day, about half a year ago...that all changed. My kind, the water dragons, hated humans with a passion, and the fact that mama had a child with one angered them. One night, we were attacked, and we got separated. Auntie Ena took me in, and eventually I wound up here." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I-I've been with her for half a year, hoping that I could meet my parents again. Lord Kurthnaga and Auntie Ena have been searching for them while trying to keep me safe but...but...you saw what happened today! Even with the sword the chairman gave me I was useless! Who's to say that they won't attack again! And what will happen if I go berserk again?!" His sobbing got worse.

 _'This kid...he shouldn't be forced through this.'_ I moved beside him and ruffled his hair a bit. "Hey. Let me tell you a story about a girl very much like you." He looked over at me. "Like you, only one of her parents was human. Anyone who learned of this treated her like she was lower than dirt. That is, until she met a young child in the slums of her country." I smiled slightly. "The child became her family, and just like that, her family began to grow. A young swordsman addicted to sparring, a bowman who was loyal until the end, and an grown axman who was like a father to them all."

"Now these five didn't live in the best conditions." I continued. "There home had just lost a war, and one of the contries the lost to overtook it and treated them like unneeded spoils of war. They killed without second thought, as if they were cattle raised just for their amusement." Kana gasped at that. "The girl, alongside her family, began to fight back in order to take back their home. In her travels, more and more people flocked to her. They even looked up to her as their hope, calling her things like "The Silver Haired Maiden" or "The Maiden of Dawn". Eventually, with her new friends and family, she took back her home."

I paused for a second. "I don't know about Moka, but I'm more than willing to be your friend Kana. I know what it's like to not have parents, so if anything is bothering you, tell me. I'll help you through this." I got up to go back to the dorms, but Kana reached out and stopped me. "...what was her name? The girl from the story." I smiled.

"Micaiah."

 _*Sothe and Kana's Support Rank rose to C*_

 **W+V**

I closed the door behind me, took a few steps, and stopped. "You know, its not very polite to eavesdrop you two." I turned, and the two pinkettes walked out from around the corner. I noticed Moka holding a book in her hands, and my eyes went wide when I read the title.

"'The Era of Tellius'... Goddamn it Tenmei." I swore. She looked at me sadly. "Sothe..."

"Not here Moka. I'll explain in the dorms." I looked over to Ena. "You mind helping me with this?" She nodded. "Thank you." The three of us walked back to my dormroom.

 **W+V**

"That child from the story...that was you, wasn't it?" Moka asked. I nodded. "The name Kusanagi was given to me by Tenmei. I never knew my parents, so I never really had one." I took a seat, knowing this would take a while. "To be honest, I never expected I would be telling anyone about this. I still have no idea how the Hell I ended up here in this era." I glanced over at Ena. "That reminds me. Do you know what happened, Ena? The last thing I remember was being hit by Ashera."

She frowned and shook her head. "We don't know either. After Micaiah's attempt to heal you, your body was engulfed in the blue flames. The flames grew brighter, blinding us all, and when we could see again, you were gone." I closed my eyes. _'Guess I shouldn't have expected anything more than that. Ashera was definitely aiming to kill, but what caused her to fail?'_ I groaned. "Thinking about this is just going to give me a headache. What happened to Ashera then?"

Ena smirked. "Lehran happened. He used every ounce of power he had left to seal her in the same medallion Yune was trapped in all those years ago. His final words were "I want to believe in the future they fight for. And if it means I won't be around to see it, so be it." My eyes widened at this. _'Lehran...Thank you.'_

I turned back to Moka. _'I'll ask about Yune later. I shouldn't leave Moka out of the loop this much.'_ I turned back to her. "So...I guess you learned a bit about us from that book, right?" She nodded.

"H-how old are you? If you don't mind me asking..." she trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Thats not what I was expecting you to ask first. I'm sixteen." She stayed silent, processing this information. Then, she gasped. "You...you were thirteen when you..." I sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. Yeah. I was thirteen when I first experienced war. I was nothing more than a child soldier without any training." ' _And I probably would have died if it hadn't been for the Commander and Volke...'_

"Can you...tell me about it?" She asked. "Are you sure? Its not exactly the happiest story." She nodded. "Can you blame me for wanting to know more about my friend?" She asked, bringing a small smile to my face. "Okay then. I don't think we'll finish tonight, but we can at least start now."

We began to tell her our story. The story of the Silver Haired Maiden, the Orphan Mercenary, and the Whisper that fought for them both.

*Sothe and Moka's Support Rank rose to B*

*Chapter 2 End*

Name: Kana Kurusu

Race: Water Dragon

Class: Water Snake (Swordsman/Brawler)

Weapon levels:

Sword: C

Strike: C

Stone: E

Weapon: Wyrmslayer (A curved blade that is specialy made to cut through scales. Extremely deadly to dragonkin.)

Dragonstone: A mysterious stone used by dragons to control their dragonic blood.

Skills:

Dragon Fang: Using the Dragonstone as a medium, channels part of a dragon's true power into their attacks. For young dragons, this is the only way to use dragon power without losing control.

Description: A dragon of mixed blood being watched over by Ena. His parents disappeared half a year ago, leaving the young dragon to search for them while living in Neo Goldoa. Comes to Yokai Academy after Tenmei agrees to help search for them. The one who yawns the most often.

Name: Ena

Race: Dragon Laguz

Class: Red Dragon (Fights using her breath)

Weapon levels:

Strike: SS

Weapon: Breath

Skills:

Boon: Using the magic from her white dragon blood, heals close allies of negative afflictions.

Blood Tide: Using the inate magic of a Red Dragon, boosts close allies strength in combat.

Miracle: Able to protect oneself from lethal damage. Can fail.

Renewal: Calls upon the user's magic reserves to slowly heal damage.

Ire: All out attack that can only be used by experienced dragons. Slays almost any foe hit by it instantly.

Description: A Red Dragon laguz who fought alongside Sothe against Mad King Ashnard and Ashera. Serves under Lord Kurthnaga, but is currently employed by Tenmei to watch over Sothe. Has a son in Neo Goldoa with the blood of all three dragon laguz tribes. The most overprotective of the group.

 **A/N: You thought it would be the succubus, BUT IT WAS REALLY ME! KANA!**

 **I could not for the life of me find a good place to cut this, and school constantly interupting me didn't help at all. Having the most incompetent teacher who talks more about classes he took in college rather than the class he's supposed to teach doesn't help either. Ah well. Gotta take the good with the bad in life.**

 **Fun fact: that thing about Ena's child having the blood of all three tribe is true. His father, Rajaion was a Black Dragon, Ena is a Red Dragon, and Nasir, his grandfather, was a White Dragon. So basically, if we ever got another game in the Tellius Saga, he would be the most broken thing in the world. He would have the three tide skills for support, Ire because he's a dragon, and formshift because his father was a royal.**

 **Anyway, thats all for now. Next time we bring in the crazy sex demon. Akira out!**


	4. Devilish Affection

**Chapter 3: Devilish Affection**

*Moka POV*

I had returned to my room after listening to the beginning of Sothe's story, and I didn't know what to think. "Those two even said that it was just the beginning..." I glanced down at the book I still had clutched in my hands. "I wonder...what all he went through..."

 **"Much more than anyone should ever go through at his age."**

I looked around my room, wondering where the voice came from. "W-who said that? Where are you?!"

 **"Down here."**

I looked down, and I saw it. The gem on my rosario was glowing brought red, and felt as if it was glaring at me. "Y-you...you can talk to me?"

She chuckled. **"You can thank you're friend's blood for that. It woke me up enough to at least speak while sealed."** _'Sothe's blood did this?'_ "How is his blood different?" I wondered aloud. "The blood from transfusion bags never did this to us..."

 **"I don't know."** She responded. **"I doubt he would either."** She stayed silent for a moment, then continued. **"Keep the boy close. It would be a shame for me to lose my food."** And with that, the glowing Rosario dimmed, silencing her.

 _'Is that really all she cares about?'_

 _*Moka and Moka(?)'s support rank rose to C*_

 **W+V**

*Sothe's POV*

*Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack*

"You're improving really fast with that blade, Kana." _'Still nowhere near Edward's level, let alone the Commander's or Mia's, but improving none the less._ ' "I'm impressed."

In case you're wondering why Kana is trying to beat me over the head with an overgrown stick, he asked me to help him with his swordsmanship while Ena teaches him what she can about that Dragonstone. So basically, the person who doesn't use a sword is trying to teach him swordsmanship, while the person who doesn't use a Dragonstone is teaching him how to use that.

This is a great plan!

 _'I'm just lucky Edward forced me to learn a bit for sparring practice. I'm still far better with a knife, but I can manage just fine to help him practice._ ' I groaned internally. _'How did I get stuck in this position again? Oh right. Kana cornered me and demanded I help him learn.'_

"If those guys come back again, I don't want to be useless or lose control! I wanna help too!" The kid glared at me right in the eyes until I agreed to help. _'Heh...brings back memories of me doing the same thing to Volke.'_

Kana glanced behind me. "Don't look now, bro, but our fanged friend has arrived." Oh yeah. Kana has taken to calling me bro now. Why? I don't know. Eh, I guess if it makes him happy he can keep doing it...

I turned around and was greeted by Moka. "Hey Sothe, why are you still out here?" I tilted my head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Classes start in an hour."

...damn it.

"*sigh*...just...meet us there, Moka. Kana, I hope you have enough energy left to sprint." I started to head back, but Moka stopped me. "Before you go..." she said, giving me puppy dog eyes. *sigh* "Alright, just make it quick." I replied, moving my scarf out of the way. Her eyes lit up, and she sank her fangs into my neck. ' _I am so glad I_ _wear a scarf with how many marks she's left at this point._ ' "You done?" I asked. She released me and nodded. "Thanks Sothe! You should probably get going now though."

I looked down at my watch and swore. ' _Damn_ _it_ , _I'm_ _gonna_ _be_ _late_ _now!_ ' I sprinted off, hoping to make it in time.

 **W+V**

"Why did we sprint? We would have been fine." Kana asked. "I didn't think you could go that fast to be honest. Thankfully we still have some time to spare." We walked in silence for a bit, until we got a bit closer to the school.

"...uuuuuurg..."

My head swerved over to my left. "Kana, you hear that?" He nodded. "Should we check on it bro?" "...Yeah. Leaving it alone doesn't sit right with me."

We arrived at the source of the moaning. Right at the edge of a pond layed a bright blue haired girl in one of our school uniforms. The only difference was that instead of the blazer the rest of us wore, she had a sleeveless yellow sweater on. "Shit...she isn't moving. Kana, sling one her arms over your shoulder, I'll get the other one." Kana nodded.

We began walking towards the school, dragging the unconscious girl with us. About half way there she began to stir.

"Mmmn..."

"Hey, hold up a second." We stopped, and the girl finally opened her violet eyes. "You okay miss?" She nodded. "W-where am I?" She looked straight into my eyes. "You're outside of the school grounds. We found you passed out and started taking you to the infirmary. Sorry about dragging your feet, though."

She shook her head, and stood up herself. "Thats fine. I appreciate the help." She kept looking in my eyes. _'Hm? What's going on. My mind feels...foggy...'_

"Sothe! Where are you?!" The three of us looked over towards the school, and saw Moka panicking. She finally noticed me, and sighed in relief. "There you are! What happened?" _'We still had ten minutes. What was she so scared of?_ ' I pointed over at our blue haired companion. "We found her passed out over by the pond, and were just taking her to the infirmary." I glanced over at her. "You sure you're okay? We can still take you to the infirmary if you want." I offered. She shook her head. "That's okay. I should probably head to class myself now. Thanks for the help, Sothe! You too, Kana!" She said with a cheerful smile, before going off on her own. I turned to Moka and...is she pouting?

"Who was that?" She demanded. I shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea but..." I folded my arms. "She knew who I was because you shouted my name, but how did she know who Kana was?" Kana blinked, not realizing she had called him by name. "Not only that..." I trailed off. Moka's face softened a bit, worried more than angry now. "Sothe?" I waved it off. "It's nothing. I'm pretty sure I imagined it anyway." _'No need to worry the poor girl anymore than I already have.'_ She looked at me, unconvinced. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

 **W+V**

 _'Well I guess that explains why I thought I recognized the girl.'_ When we arrived at the class, I looked over and saw the girl Kana and I helped sitting in the second row. As she noticed us, she smiled and waved at us. I waved back and grabbed my seat, ready for the unbridled horror that is math class.

 **W+V**

*Moka POV*

I am not pleased at the moment.

First, Sothe goes off and helps someone he doesn't even know after two fights at this school. Second, said girl spends most of the day in school glancing back at him. Third, after class ended, Sothe ran off to god knows where, leaving me alone. I can't even find Kana! Where did those two run off to?

 **"Heh. Possessive much?"** I glanced down at my Rosario, since my 'other self' had decided to speak her mind. "Shh! Not in school" I whispered. "I need to keep my monster form a secret, and you are going to show everyone what I am!"

"So, rumor has it you're a vampire. That true?"

"...I blame you for this." I looked up, and saw the girl that was with Sothe earlier sitting halfway up the stairs. **"Keep your guard up. She seems to have been looking in to us."**

W+V

"Kana, stay quiet. I want to see how this goes." Currently the two of us were hiding behind the stairs, as the girl we helped earlier called out Moka in the middle of the hall. She jumped done from her perch...flashing her underwear at everyone. In a crowded hall. _'Either this girl is an idiot, ignorant, or did_ _that on purpose.'_

"Woah..."

"She's cute!"

"Even better than Moka!"

"How graceful!"

 _'...On purpose. Had to be.'_ She pointed right at Moka, with a smug grin on her face. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I'm a succubus. Remember that, for I will be the one to defeat you!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. _'And now she's breaking the biggest rule of this school in a crowded hallway. Wait, did she say succubus?!'_ My eyes widened. ' _Then I wasn't just feeling off. That bitch tried to charm me!'_

"Bro, you okay?" I turned to Kana. "Yeah, just a little pissed off at what I just heard."

"You know..." I heard Kurumu begin. "My plan was going so well until you showed up and ruined everything." Moka tilted her head, clearly confused. "Plan? What did I do?"

Kurumu smirked. "My plan to enslave the entire school!"

...

...

Is...is she serious right now?

She still had that grin on her face. _'Oh hell. She is serious. What is she, the child of Gatrie and Aimee?'_

"You know, things were going so well. This whole school was wrapped around my little finger."

 _'How is no one behind her reacting to this? They're just standing there!'_

"Then you came along and stole all the attention from me! You even started your own harem of little boys!"

...

...

 _'Did...did she really just call us a...'_

"Hey bro?" Kana whispered. "What's a harem?" I gave him a blank stare. _'Oh no. There is no way in hell I am having this conversation.'_ "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aren't we the same age?"

"I'll tell you when you're old enough that Ena won't kill me for it. I am not pissing off a freaking dragon." I deadpanned.

"So I've decided..." Kurumu continued.

"How is conversation still going?" Kana asked.

"You ask me as if I have any idea."

"...I'm going to steal away what's most precious to you!" She got closer to Moka and smirked. "I've seen the way you look at Kusanagi. Hell, the whole school has pretty much seen you drain him of his blood daily!" Moka took a step back nervously. "Although, I can't say I blame you." Kurumu started blushing. "That little guy is so adorable! And his scent...its almost human! I bet thats the only reason you keep that guy around!"

"N-no! Thats not it! Sothe is my friend!" Moka yelled. _'You know, I've had just about enough of this.'_ I started walking out into the open, Kana trailing close behind. Kurumu smirked. "Really? Thats not how I see it. You have to just be using him as a walking blood bag. No way a high and mighty vampire would-"

"Thats quite enough out of you."

I walked next to Moka, drawing a smile out of her. "I've already heard enough to know exactly what kind of person you are." I glared. "You're a narcissistic bitch who thinks the world is hers and only hers. News flash: Moka is my friend. More importantly, I am a person, not some object for you to steal for your pleasure." Kurumu took a step back, but then smirked. _'Why is she...shit! The charm!'_ But it was too late. My mind felt foggy and I could no longer move.

 **W+V**

*Kana POV*

"Bro? Bro! What's going on?!" I tried to get his attention, but after that girl smirked, he went silent. "Come here, Sothe." Kurumu commanded. Bro started walking over. "What are you-" I stopped as he turned towards us. His eyes were completely lifeless, and had a slight pink glow. Moka looked at him, worry clear on her face. "Sothe...what did you do to him?!"

Kurumu smiled. "What do you think? I told you I was going to steal him away." As she said that, she glanced over at him, and seemed to be a bit confused. She then shrugged and started walking off, dragging Bro with her by the arm. "Wait!" Moka started going after them, but was stopped by the crowd. Kurumu snapped her fingers. "Take care of them, boys." I looked at the crowd, and noticed that some of their eyes were just like Bro's. _'Dang it...is she in control of all of them? Then she's controlling him as well!'_

I looked up and saw that Kurumu was already on the second floor. _'Shoot! She's getting away!'_ I started jumping away from the crowd, which had started throwing punches. I pulled out a stone Auntie had given me alongside the Dragonstone, praying it would help.

 **W+V**

*Moka POV*

The crowd of that Succubus's slaves started coming towards us, their intent to kill clear. I looked over to where she had dragged Sothe, and saw them duck inside the infirmary. _'What is she doing?'_ I wondered. **"This isn't good."** I looked down at my Rosario, wondering what else could be wrong. **"You heard the girl, right? She said she was a Succubus. If she kisses the boy while she has him charmed..."**

 **"...he'll become her slave for the rest of his life."**

I paled in horror. "Are you serious?" I didn't get an answer. "Kana!" He looked up from whatever he was so focused on. "We need to get there now! If we don't hurry Sothe will become a slave!" His eyes widened, and he ran over to me. "Grab on to my arm." He commanded. As I did, he pulled out the stone that Ena had given to him to control his power.

"Please let this work..." I heard him mutter. The stone began to glow, and...

*WHOOSH*

Two silver scaled wings spread from his back, and sent the two of us airborn. He quickly got us to the second floor, and my jaw hit the floor. "Wha...how...since whe-"

"We can talk later. Bro needs help now!" He stated. "I saw them go inside the infirmary. Come on, we have to hurry!"

 **W+V**

*Kurumu POV*

 _'Yes! I did it! Hahaha! That'll teach her to mess with me!'_ I looked over at my prize, laying motionless on one of the beds. _'Now for the finishing touches.'_ I moved over towards Sothe, who made no attempt to move. I leaned in to take his lips-

*A-hem*

My eyes shot open, and I saw the school nurse standing there with her arms crossed glaring at me. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing, child?"

I laughed sheepishly and tried to come up with an excuse. "W-well, I was just helping my boyfrien-"

"Stop. I know for a fact you aren't in a relationship with him." I growled at her. "And just what makes you say that? Maybe we wanted to keep it secret."

"First off, because I doubt Sothe of all people would start dating someone he met today." _'What the...how did she know that!?'_ "Second, because he hasn't said a thing in your defense. And third...his only two friends at this academy just contacted me saying he was charmed by a damn succubus." She said with a glare. "So, I suggest you get off of him before-"

 ***CRASH***

 **W+V**

*Kana POV*

The plan was simple. Get Auntie to force the girl away from him, and snap Bro out of whatever that succubus did to him. It was a good plan. Effective and guaranteed to work.

So can someone tell me why Moka just ran into the room and shoved Kurumu through the window? Dang it, we wanted to capture her not ki- wait, what?! She's flying! The moment she was out of the room, two pitch black wings sprouted from her back. "You...you really don't know who you're messing with, do you?" She whipped her hands to the side, and her nails grew into two foot long claws. "Now I'm pissed! All of you are going down!" Moka, deciding she had had enough, grit her teeth and jumped out the freaking window.

"Kana." I turned to look at Auntie. "Use this. It may not be as strong as your old weapon, but it will last a lot longer." I held the new blade in my hand. 'It feels a lot lighter than the wyrmslayer...this should do nicely.' "Thank you, Auntie."

She looked at me with a smile. "Don't worry about it, little dragon. Just come back safely." I nodded, And I chased after Moka.

 **W+V**

*Sothe's POV*

Okay...where am I now?

I remember being charmed, but now I can't see anything. It's like I'm back in that void I was in before. _'Damn it! Did I...'_

 ** _"Don't worry, you're fine."_** A feminine voice boomed from out of nowhere, surprising me. **_"I brought you here to help you."_**

"Wait! Who are you? And where am I?" I inquired. The voice giggled. **_"Silly boy. You're within your own mind. Well, actually your subconscious."_** She replied. **_"Like I said, I brought you here to help you."_** Help with what? What can she do?

 ** _"Didn't you ever wonder why your body looks like that now?"_** I nodded, not really understanding what she was getting at. _**"After your little encounter with that god, your body was very weak. I took it upon myself to seal away some of the power within you so you could survive long enough to heal."**_ What?

"Who are you?" More giggling. **_"I think I'll just let you figure that out on your own. Now, since your body has started to recover, I'll release some of the power you have sealed."_** As she spoke, a blue aura engulfed my body, and I felt myself becoming stronger. **_"If you really need something to call me...hmmm...just call me 'Aria' for now."_** With that, I blacked out.

 **W+V**

"Guh..." I woke up in the infirmary, and immediately noticed I had control of my body again. **_"Hehe... impressed? This is merely a fraction of what I had sealed, and you already have enough magic resistance to shake off a charm."_** I blinked. _'What the...Aria?'_ Where did that come from?

 ** _"Teehee...I'm with you! Think of me like your own version of the other Moka, except I don't have a seal."_**

 _'You're not going to tell me how you got inside my head, are you?'_

 ** _"You catch on fast!"_**

"Sothe?"

I turned to my right and saw Ena there. "Good, you're okay." She said with a small smile. "You feeling alright? No lingering effects from the charm?"

"I don't think so. Where are the other two?" She pointed out the window, where Moka and Kana were on the ground, looking up at Kurumu who was airborn. "Oh great. She can fly too?" I groaned. This will be annoying no matter what I do.

"You want me to help? I could take her down no problem." I looked at her, then shook my head. "Nah, I can handle this. No need to kill the girl. Thanks though." I start towards the door. "Hey, if you have some free time later, you mind if we talk? Other than your first day we haven't really had a chance to catch up." Ena gave me a smile. "I'd like that. Now, I think you have a couple of people to help." I smirked. "Yeah. See you in a bit."

 **W+V**

*flashback*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

 _'Damn. Only hit eight of them.'_ I looked over at the makeshift target range, still pissed that I couldn't hit all the targets. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"But you're doing better than I expected you to, kid."

"GAH!" I turned around to see Volke, who appeared out of nowhere. Again. "How do you keep doing that?!" He chuckled, and ruffled my hair a bit. "Years of practice. Although I was telling the truth. You're coming along just fine." I glared a bit at him. "...do you have any advice?" I asked.

"This isn't necessarily for this exercise, but for live combat." That caught my attention. "You're practicing against stationary targets, not moving enemy combatants."

"So what should I do?" I wondered. "Glad you asked. Boyd, could you come over here?" As he came over, he winked at me and handed me a bunch of wooden knives. "Alright...what did you need?"

"Sothe?"

"Yeah?"

"Fire at will."

 _*Sothe and Volke's support rank rose to C*_

*flashback end*

W+V

 _'Okay...stay hidden. See what's going on.'_ The battle, if you could even call it one, wasn't going very well. Kana was just making swipes at the devil whenever she got close enough to the ground, and Moka was just running around trying not to get hit. ' _Aw crap. She's in a fight while sealed.'_ I pulled out a few knives and got ready. _'She's flying in a pattern. Aim for where she will be...there!'_ I hurled a knife where I though she would be, and watched in satisfaction as it sunk into her shoulder. "Kyah! Who threw that?"

"Who do you think?" Three sets of eyes went wide and shot over to me. "Sothe..."

"What the Hell?! How are you defying me?!" Kurumu ranted. "No man has ever escaped my charm before!"

"Guess I must be the first. Now tell me, you going to surrender or-" I was cut off as she flew towards me, slashing her claws at my stomach. I tried to avoid it, but my arm got hit by her claw. "Gah!" I looked at the damage. _'Shallow cut. Nothing too bad, but I can't prolong this.'_ I glanced back up and saw that Kurumu had decided to cut down some trees instead of me. _'God God, what the Hell is her problem?'_ "What did the trees ever do to you?" I threw another knife, barely missing. "Shut up! You have no Idea what's on the line for me here!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Whatever it is, It can't possibly warrant warping the minds of half a school and trying to kill others." I noticed something moving in the air behind her, and had to suppress a smirk. ' _Oh, this is gonna be great.'_ She growled. "My race is dying! All of us were sent out to find a mate worthy to father our children! Thats why I decided to enslave all the boys here. One of them is bound to be my 'mate of fate'!"

...fate? She took control of all of us...because it was her 'fate'?!

"Bullshit." Her eyes shot wide with shock. "W-what are you talking about! My plan-"

"Is a terrible plan. You think you can justified because you need it to find your so-called fated one. News flash kid: there's no such thing as fate!" I exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "You...you really think anything you stop me? Arrogant pri- GAH!" In the middle of her insult, Kana flew up behind her and slammed the blunt side of his sword into her back. "Actually, I was just gonna stall you. Nice work, Kana." His face lit up with a goofy smile. "Ehehe... I just got lucky that she didn't look." Kurumu started to stand up. *sigh*... I pulled out my baselard, aura flaring to life, and glared at her. "You still wanna go?" I demanded. She was about to speak when...

*thwack*

She fell to the ground, revealing Moka holding a giant tree branch. "...I don't know whether to laugh or cringe at that." Moka gave me a playful smile. "Well I can't let you two do all he work, now can I?" I nodded. "Fair enough. Now...what do we do with this one."

 **"I say we tear her wings off."**

I blinked. "Uh...Moka? Who said that?" She looked a way a bit nervous. "Um...well..."

 **"Me."** I looked down at her Rosario, which had begun to glow red. The bead in the center now had a slit eye covering it as well. **"If we leave her there is no guarantee that she won't do this again. Best we show the bitch her place now."** _'Oh right. She's the violent one.'_ I shook my head. "I doubt we would get away with that. We kind of have a witness over there." I explained, directing them to the newly arrived Ena. "You're taking her, I assume?" She nodded. "While she does need to be punished, we can't just let students decide what to do to other monsters. Kana, could you assist me?" He nodded, and the two took off to the infirmary.

"So, wh-" I began, only to be stopped.

 **"Kusanagi."** The 'Other' Moka addressed me. **"Take off my seal. Now!"** Oh boy. This will be interesting. I took her Rosario off, and after the 'Other' Moka came out, she glared at me. **"You have some explaining to do, boy. How did you shrug off that charm spell?"** I shrugged. _'I highly doubt she would believe me.'_ "I guess I just got lucky." She stared at me for a second. Then she got an evil grin on her face. **"You know...I didn't get a chance to fight due to you two doing all the work."** Why does she...oh damn it. She got into a fighting stance. **"Hope you can keep up!"**

 **W+V**

*huff*...*haaah*..."Okay, we may want to stop while there are still trees left around here." I said, silently pitying the guy who had to pick this up. She looked at me with a frown. **"That was impressive...for a human, that is. You aren't really that strong, but you are quite fast."** She explained. **"Although if your story is to be believed, you stood up against yokai, dragons, and even gods before."**

I shook my head at that. "I wasn't alone then, and my usual hit-and-run tactics will only get me so far without backup." I gave a small smile. "Although I have to admit...it was nice to cut loose and actually have a good spar. Thanks, Moka."

She chuckled. " **A human having a good time going head to head with a vampire? Thats something you don't see everyday. At least my blood supply can defend himself rather well."** My eye twitched. _'Arrogant as always, but at least she's better company than most of the school.'_ **"Its getting late. I'm gonna head back to my dorm after I seal myself again, so we'll skip your story today."** I nodded. "Alright. I needed to get myself patched up anyway." I turned to walk away, but was halted in place. **"Before that though..."** she said from behind me. **"You didn't really think you were getting out of this, did you?"** I rolled my eyes. ' _Figured as much.'_

 ***CHOMP***

 _*Sothe and Moka(?)'s support rank rose to C*_

 **W+V**

*The Next Day*

"I'm sorry!" Kurumu said, bowing before the three of us. _'School hasn't even been out for five minutes. I wonder what brought this on.'_ "I...I let my role go to my head. I shouldn't have gone as far as I did." She brought out a plate of cookies. "I...I brought a peace offering, if you'll take them." I glanced at Moka, who shrugged. _'Okay, she doesn't care. How about Ka-and he's drooling at the food. Guess I know his answer.'_ "If you're serious about this, then I see no reason not to give you another chance." Her eyes brightened, and she began to smile. "But." I continued. "This will be the only second chance you get. Don't make me regret it." Unfazed, she nodded. "Don't worry. You wont."

"Alright. Then I believe proper introductions are in order." I said, extending my hand. "Sothe Kusanagi. These two are Moka Akashiya and Kana Kurusu." She took my hand in hers.

"Kurumu Kurono. Nice to meet you."

 **W+V**

Later that evening, Moka and I were talking together in my dorm room. "Are you sure that was the best idea?" She asked. "She could have been lying." I was about to answer her when...

*tap tap tap*

"...that wasn't the door, was it?"

"Nope."

We looked over at the window, and saw Kana flying outside without a care in the world. I groaned and let him in. "Why did you fly outside my window?" I asked. "I didn't think you would let me in! Auntie told me about... well..." he trailed off, trying to find the words. "I'll just be blunt. I know you're human." My eyes widened. _'Damn it Ena! Again?!'_ Kana noticed my internal panic, and tried to calm me. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! You're fine! I'm not telling anyone. Actually..." He looked me straight in the eyes. "That story about that girl, Micaiah...you were in that story, right?" I nodded. "Can you...tell me more about it? Ena already gave me some of the details." I thought about it, and agreed. "Pull up a chair and we'll get started."

"Moka, you wanted to know why I gave her a second chance?" She nodded. "Well in my experience, yesterday's enemies can be your closest allies. Which happens to be the subject of today's part of the story."

 _"After I had been pressed into joining the Greil Mercenaries, we were attacked while at sea. Hawk Laguz surrounded our ship and forced us into a trap. We had been fighting for what seemed like hours when we saw a woman clad in red armor riding a dragon coming right for us..."_

*Chapter 3 End*

New Skills obtained:

Kana: Dragon Fang - Wings: Using a dragonstone to channel power, the user grows a pair of wings for flight.

New Weapons obtained:

Kana: Iron Sword: Durable blade made of iron with low striking power.

Characters

Name: Kurumu Kurono

Race: Succubus

Class: Young Devil (Illusionist/Brawler)

Weapon levels:

Claw: B

Strike: C

Illusion: D

Weapon: Nails - Extends her fingernails to fight.

Skills:

Charm: Gain control of members of the opposite sex through a single glance. Can be overcome through magic resistance and sheer willpower.

Enslave: Gain total dominance over charmed foes with a kiss.

Illusionist: Control someone's senses to force them through their worst nightmares.

Description: A young Succubus attending Yokai Academy hoping to find her 'Mate of Fate'. In her attempt to find them, she tried to charm the entire academy before being stope by Sothe and Company. Decided to stay close to Sothe, but for what reason? The one who snores the loudest.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was gonna get this out way earlier, but...school and Persona happened. Yeah... I'm almost done with my second playthrough. I need help. Especially with finals coming up.**

 **Anyway, Kurumu joins the unnamed army, and Aria has shown up. I'll give you one guess as to who she is. Its obvious.**

 **On a side note, is anyone else excited for Shadows of Valentia? I really wanna play that.**

 **Anyway, thats all for now. Next time we go clubbing. And I dont mean what Moka did to Kurumu in this one. See you guys next time! Akira out!**


End file.
